Talk:Entering the Veil
8/10/07 Bug Report An anonymous user has reported that players are reporting the inability to create the mask needed to enter the veil and making it impossible to complete the quest. When this bug is no longer in existence, please strike through this notice with the hotfix/LU in which the problem was addressed.--Kodia 23:39, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :I had already made a tag, so I replaced the tag with mine (mine is cuter!) :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 01:31, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Two comments: (1) I made the mask yesterday (08/17/07) and had no problems. I saw others with the mask also. (2) a plodding ghoul does path within the . I did this quest at level 61 and died twice before I figured out why. --Oldfart 13:08, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :I've removed the bug report tag on the main page of the article in light of your report that the mask can be completed. I suspect it was one of the stealth updates in yesterday's massive patch.--Kodia 13:13, 17 August 2007 (UTC) 11 March 2008 I got above named bug myself at this date. As I use a 3rd party UI I logged out and removed the file for the tradeskill window and logged back in. And then I could suddenly make the mask. To be sure though I did not make the mask but logged back out and replayed the profitUI tradeskill window file and logged back in to game again. And now I was still able to make the mask. Not sure what to make of it. Maybe a simple relog would have helped. 03 July 2008 Did this with my wife who was a 59 Fury that couldn't put the mask on because it requires you to be 60. She did follow me around (62 Guardian at the time) and got credit for every kill of the malicious spirits and had no problem completing the quest. We weren't able to make the mask right away either, it said we were in combat. A simple relog fixed this. 01 January 2011 When in Veil Hunter form I was unable to use any skill except for "Melee Attack" -- Jinjor Dirge Note The following anonymous comment about dirges was left on the main page: :P.S. If you are a dirge, or any other AE buff caster, and you hunt in your Veil Hunter form near your body (or pull to it) you will get all the benefits of the buffs, as if you were grouped. Make sure to put up a mana regen, and any caster buffs you can, as this will help greatly! Notes If the cauldron won't let you create the Mask, log out and back in and that should fix the problem. (Jul 23, 2009) I have killed the spirit scamps, as I see no other creatures around town, but they do not count for the malicious spirit kills. Am I missing a creature, or is the quest bugged? I have the same problem as above.